Kingdom Hearts: Marvel
Kingdom Hearts: Marvel is an inbetween game that takes place after Kingdom hearts 3. The game will focus mainly on the Marvel Movies and the introduction of Thanos, who will fill Malificent's seat. Sora, Donald and Goofy end up in the Marvel Universe, the Kingdom Hearts universe of that universe, and are inlisted by Nick Fury as S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents. Sora, Donald and Goofy's outfits change into S.H.E.I.L.D. agent attire, until the battle in New York where they get Marvel Hero outfits. Sora becomes The Kingdom Key, Goofy becomes'' Goofy Guardian'' and Donald Duck becomes ManDrake. Riku along with Mickey and Pete (who has decided to change his ways and become good) join Phil coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team: Ward, Fitz, Simmons, May and Skye. Kairi, along with Minni Mouse and Scrooge McDuck, are stuck in the past due to a mysterious power (from the infinity stone of time.) They temporarily join Captain America and then join Peggy Carter and her team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Lea, with Daisy, Huey, Dewie and Louie find themselves in Jotunheim (due to the tessaract) and eventually join Thor and the Warrior's three in Asgard. Then, due to the tesseract acting up again, Lea and co. end up on Xandar and join up with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Aqua wakes up in New York, alongside Max and P.J., and join up with the Defenders: Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist and Daredevil. Like Sora becoming a superhero, Aqua becomes Mystic Water, Max is The Grind ''and P.J. is unable to find a hero name, but is suggested by Aqua and Max as ''Strong Heart, after saving the entire Defenders. Ventus with Chip and Dale (in Gummi Mech Suits) Terra with Namine and Launchpad McQuack, and Roxas with Xion and Oswald the Rabbit will eventually join future Marvel Teams. Episodes (Issues) Issue 0: Spies Like Me Playable Character: Yensid Assistant Character: Nick Fury Yensid helps fury defeat the mole as he turns himself overpowered, due to the contents of the briefcase. Issue 1: Fast Friends Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy Sora is assigned by Fury to look after Tony Stark, defeating a slew of ten-rings soldiers. I'ssue 2: To Peace' Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man (Mach I) Tony Stark is captured and Sora must help him escape from the Ten Rings. Issue 3: Test Flight Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Happy Hogun. Tony Stark hires Sora, Donald and Goofy as his new Body Guards, partnering up with Happy Hogun. Sora witnesses Tony fly the mach II suit and protect Tony from mysterious soldiers when he attends a party. Issue 4: Gullmera under attack. Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man (Mach III) Sora convinces Tony to bring him, Donald and goffy to help save Gullmera from a Ten Rings attack. Issue 5: Iron Monger Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man (Mach III) Boss: Iron Monger Sora helps Tony defeat the Iron Monger. Issue 6: Fury and Riku meets the Hulk Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Fury Boss: The Hulk Riku is assigned his first mission under Director Fury, Find Bruce Banner. Issue 7: Hulk Smash Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy Boss: The Hulk Sora Donald and Goofy are assigned to Rio and find Bruce Banner, only to be interrupted by Thaddeus Ross. Issue 8: Culver in Peril Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, The Hulk Boss: Emile Blonsky Under another assignment, Sora must make sure that Bruce Banner comes under S.H.I.E.L.D. Custody and make sure that Thaddeus Ross does not interfere again. In the middle of the battle, Hulk teams up with Sora and co. to defeat Blonsky. Issue 9: The Abomination Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, The Hulk Boss: The Abomination When Sora is assigned to help subdue the Abomination, the Hulk enters and lends a hand. Issue 10: Riku Meets Black Widow Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Black Widow Boss: The Leader Assigned to do a cleanup job from the abomination’s attack, Riku meets up with Black Widow and confronts the Leader. Issue 11: The Test. Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Phil Coulson. After two suggestions from both Nick Fury and Black Widow, Agent Coulson puts Riku and friends on their first assignment, involving them fighting off the Ten Rings. Issue 12: Natasha’s Next Assignment Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete While Natasha prepares to spy on Tony Stark, Riku and co. find the same mysterious soldiers from earlier. Issue 13: Riku meets Iron Man Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Iron Man During another mission involving a ten rings smuggling ploy, Riku and co. team up with Iron Man Issue 14: Whiplash Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man Mach IV Boss: Whiplash After Whiplash interrupts a racing derby, Sora and Iron Man intervene. Issue 15: Desperate Iron Man Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, War Machine Boss: Iron Man Sora must help James Rhodes to calm Tony Stark down. Issue 16: Hammar takes over Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Black Widow, Happy Hogun Riku must get into Justin Hammar’s lab and stop Vanko. Issue 17: Hammar Drones and Whiplash 2.0 Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man Mach V, War Machine Boss: Whiplash Sora helps Iron Man and War Machine defeat the drones and Whiplash once and for all. Issue 18: Stuck in Jotunheim Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Thor Boss: Laufy Lea and co are stuck in the realm of Jotunheim, but meet up with Thor and fight Laufy in exchange to go somewhere more inviting. Issue 19: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Pete, Mickey, Phil Coulson. On the way to the hammer crash site, Riku, Mickey, Pete and Phil Coulson stop a robbery at a gas station caused by the same mysterious soldiers. Issue 20: Sora Meets Thor Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Hawkeye Boss: Thor Being assigned to guard the hammer with SHIELD and partner with Clint Barton, Sora must fight the powerful Thor. Issue 21: The Destroyer Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Thor, Sif Boss: The Destroyer The Destroyer comes down to earth, but Sora, Sif and Thor are ready to stop it. Issue 22: The Consultant and Riku faces the Destroyer Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Phil Coulson Boss: The Destroyer Riku suggests the consultant to convince Thaddeus Ross to not bring the Abomination out of custody and faces the Destroyer after trying to make a weapon out of it. Issue 23: Kairi and Steve Rogers Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Steve Rogers Boss: Hanz Kruger After the successful experiment and tragic death of Steve’s Doctor, Kairi and Rogers must defeat Hanz Kruger. Issue 24: Rescue Mission Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Captain America The Cap and Kairi infiltrate the Hydra base and save the captured soldiers. Issue 25: Bucky’s fall Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Captain America Boss: Arnim Zola and Hydra Gatteling Gun The Cap and the Howling Commandos find and fight Arnim Zola and Bucky loses his life. Issue 26: The Red Skull Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge Boss: The Red Skull Before Steve enters the plane, Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge fight a round with the Red Skull, to stop project Valkyrie. Issue 27: Loki gains the Tesseract Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Nick Fury Assigned by Agent Coulson to meet up with Nick Fury to help investigate the power of the tesseract, Riku, Pete and Mickey get an unsuspected visit from Loki. Issue 28: Loki vs Cap and Sora Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America Boss: Loki, Thor, Iron Man Reuniting with Nick Fury, Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Agent Coulson and meeting Captain America for the first time, Sora Donald and goofy are assigned to accompany Steve Rogers in Germany and neutralize Loki. Afterwards, they must help Captain America to calm Iron Man and Thor from fighting each other. Issue 29: Hulk on a Rampage Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Thor. Boss: Hulk This time, reunited with Riku, Pete and Mickey, Sora and co. Are ambushed by Loki’s men and must help Thor neutralize the Hulk. Issue 30: Hawkeye under a Spell Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Black Widow Boss: Hawkeye While Sora, Donald, Goofy and Thor fight off the Hulk, Riku, Pete and Mickey help Black Widow knock some sense into Hawkeye. Issue 31: The Chitauri Invasion Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America Donning the new hero aliases and suits, Sora, Donald and Goofy become The Kingdom Key, Goofy Guardian and Mandrake. While they fly with Cap to help fight the Chitauri invasion, Riku, Mickey and Pete are assigned a different mission with War Machine, despite wanting revenge for Agent Coulson’s death. Issue 32: Sora vs. Loki/Riku and War Machine Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain America (2nd half) Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Warmachine. Boss: Loki While The Kingdom Key (Sora) and co. Fight Loki, Riku and co. Help War Machine take down a planned terrorist attack in Hong Kong. Issue 33: Extremis Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Boss: Eric Savin Before Sora and co. can go to Pepper and ask how Tony feels since the wormhole incident, they and Happy Hogun notice something strange between Aldrich Killian and Eric Savin. They decide to follow Savin with a mysterious package. Issue 34: Mansion Attack Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man When The Mandarin attacks the Stark Mansion, Sora Donald and Goofy, again as the Kingdom Key, Goofy Guardian and Mandrake, help Iron Man fend off the Mandarin’s helicopters. Issue 35: Mandarin revealed Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Boss: Ellen Brandt Sora and co. assists Tony Stark in texas to find the source of the explosions and fight against Ellen Brandt. Afterwards, they infiltrate The Mandarin’s Mansion, only to find the true Mandarin. Issue 36: Eric Savin Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man Boss: Eric Savin Sora and co. assist Iron Man in fighting Eric Savin on the president’s plane and save the passengers, as well. Issue 37: Aldrich Killian Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Iron Man Boss: Aldrich Killian Sora and co, along with Iron Man, help save the President, fend of Extremis Soldiers and fight Aldrich Killian in his true form. Issue 38: Welcome to Level 8 Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson Boss: Michael Peterson Still devistated by the loss of Agent Coulson, Riku, Mickey and Pete reluctantly agree to join a new S.H.I.E.L.D. team. To their surprise, Agent Coulson reveals himself to be alive and well. They join their new and permanent team: Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Malinda Mae and Skye. Their first mission, stop Michael Peterson and figure out who the Centipede group is. Issue 39: 0-8-4 Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward Riku and the new team find a codename 0-8-4, an ancient hydra weapon technology powered from the tesseract. They are meeted by Camilla Reyes, only to be immediately betrayed by her and her soldiers Issue 40: The Asset Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson Boss: Franklyn Hall and the Gravitonium Machine When scientist Franklin Hall is kidnapped by Ian Quinn, Riku and Co., along with Agent Coulson, must help save him while Skye goes undercover to get information out of Quinn. Issue 41: Eye Spy Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda Mae, Grant Ward. Boss: Akela Amadore When Coulson’s former pupil, Akela Amador, is robbing in Stolkholm Sweden, Riku and Co. assist Malinda Mae in retrieving her. Issue 42: The Girl in the Flower Dress Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda Mae, Agent Coulson Boss: Scortch After a mysterious girl in a flower dress, Raina, kidnaps street performer Chan Ho Yin, Riku assist Coulson and Mae in neutralizing the man, now calling himself Scortch. Issue 43: FZZT Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Leo Fitz Upon discovering an alien disease from a Chitauri helmet, which catches to Jemma Simmons, Riku must assist Leo Fitz in finding ingredients for a cure on the plane. Issue 44: The Hub Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Leo Fitz Boss: The Overkill Device Riku and the new S.H.I.E.L.D. team enter the Hub for the first time. Riku, Pete and Mickey volunteer to help Ward and Fitz disarm the Overkill Device. Issue 45: The Marauders Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Thor, Lady Sif Boss: The Kronan With the bifrost now repaired, Lea and co assist Lady Sif and Thor to defeat the Marauders from invading Vanaheim. Issue 46: Thor Returns Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Thor Jane Foster is lost within the abandoned building in London and must help Thor find her. Issue 47: The Dark Elves Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Heimdall, Frigga After Thor returns with Jane Foster into Asgard, The Dark Elves invade trying to find the mysterious Aether found within Jane. Lea and co. help each asgardian to fend off the dark elves. Issue 48: Kurse Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Thor, Loki Boss: Kurse Lea and co. decide to help Thor and Loki to travel into Svartelfheim, in order to have Malekith to take away the Aether from Jane’s body. After that happens, Lea, Thor and co. fight Kurse. Afterwards, the powers of the tesseract, within Lea, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie begin to react and transport them to the other side of the galaxy, which will send them to their new Marvel team, The Guardians of the Galaxy. Issue 49: Malekith Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Thor Boss: Malekith Malekith enters Greenwich to unleash the Aether. With the help of Jane, Erik and Darcy, Sora, Thor and co. fight against Malekith and prevent him from using the Aether on the universe. Issue 50: The Well Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae Boss: Petra Larson, Jakob Nystrom Thanks to a tip from Elliot Randolf, Riku, Coulson and company must find the berserker staff and stop Jacob Nystrom and Petra Larson and their army of Norse pagonists. Issue 51: Repairs Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda Mae Boss: Tobias Ford When a mysterious “ghost” haunts the S.H.I.E.L.D. bus and a girl named Hannah, Riku and Malinda send him back into the demension that he is currently stuck in. Issue 52: The Bridge Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Michael Peterson. With Michael Peterson joining the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Riku, Coulson and co. use this opportunity to track down the centipede group and Raina. Issue 53: The Magical Place Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye On the tracks of finding where Agent Coulson is taken, Riku goes on a search with Ward and Malinda while Pete and Mickey watch after Skye and help her decode Coulson’s whereabouts. Issue 54: Seeds Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons Boss: Donnie Gill's Winter Machine Visiting the S.H.I.E.L.D. university of both Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Riku and co. help solve the mystery between the mysterious ice related attacks and the students, such as Donnie Gill. Issue 55: Tracks Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Skye Boss: Deathlok Hot on the tracks of the mysterious Clairvoyant, Riku, Coulson and co. track down a mysterious group called Cyberteck who will be meeting their old nemesis, Ian Quinn. Issue 56: Tahiti Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, John Garret Boss: Alpha, Beta Determined to find Skye an antidote from Ian Quinn’s gunshots, Riku, Coulson and co, along with the acquaintance of agent John Garret, infiltrait the Guest House to search for the G.H. Cure. Issue 57: Yes Men Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Malinda Mae, Lady Sif Boss: Lorelei After a mysterious Asgardian woman, named Lorelei, is seducing men for her personal army, Riku, Coulson and co are greeted by Lady Sif who requests assistance in capturing her. Issue 58: End of the Begining Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Skye, John Garret, Agent Triplett. Boss: Deathlok Hot on the trail of the Clairvoyant and the mysterious Centipede group, Riku, coulson and co, rejoined by John Garret and Agent Triplett, encounter Michael Peterson, now known as Deathlok. Issue 59: Agent Carter Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter Boss: Large Goon Kairi, Minni and Scrooge visit Peggy to see how she is, only to find her working for a misogynistic agency, under the management of a guy named Flynn. When a mission involving the retrieval of the mysterious weapon, zodiac, presents itself, Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge join Peggy Carter to fight the mysterious thugs that are holding it. They are later joined by their permanent Marvel team: S.H.I.E.L.D. along with Dum Dum Dugan and Howard Stark. Issue 60: Homecoming Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow Sora and co join Captain America and Black Widow on a mysterious mission in Steve’s old New York town, Brooklyn. It is there Steve recalls a girl named Kairi and her weapon resembling that of Sora’s. Issue 61: Batroc the Leaper Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Black Widow, Brock Rumlow Boss: Batroc the Leaper Sora and co. agree to train with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Afterwards, they are sent on a mission with Black Widow and, newly appointed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Brock Rumlow, to secure a boat from a french pirate, Batroc. ---------------------------------------- Marvel One Shots (Secret Bosses)----------------------------------------------------------- Issue One Shot: The Fallen Cornelia Soldier Playable Character: Sora Assistant Characters: Donald, Goofy, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Vision, Ant-man, Dr. Strange Boss: Garland A mysterious warrior named Garland lands in the Marvel world in search of Sora and the fabled Keyblade. Sora is about to face him alone, but the avengers suggest that they fight alongside of him. A friend is a friend and an Avenger is an Avenger. Issue One Shot: S.H.I.E.L.D. vs. The Turks Playable Character: Riku Assistant Characters: Mickey, Pete, Agent Coulson, Grant Ward, Malinda Mae, Skye, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, John Garret, Agent Triplett Boss: Reno, Rude, Elena and Rufus Shinra John Garret comes to S.H.I.E.L.D. with a mission on their old, yet minor, enemies: The Turks. In fact, Reno, Rude and Elena are on board trying to steal S.H.I.E.L.D. weaponry. They lead to John Garret’s arch nemesis, Rufus Shinra. Riku and co. lend a helping hand, due to S.H.I.E.L.D. becoming his second family. Issue One Shot: Galbadia attacks Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, Dum Dum Dugan, Chester Phillips Boss: Biggs and Wedge Galbadian Soldiers are infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, determined to gain some info out of Howard Stark about a few retrieved objects: The Tesseract, Zodiac, etc. Kairi and Peggy, along with the rest of the gang, put a stop to this and encounter two soldiers: Biggs and Wedge. Issue One Shot: The Archadian Empire visits Xandar Playable Character: Lea Assistant Characters: Huey, Dewy, Louie, Daisy, Star-lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot. Boss: Gabranth, Bergan, Ghis, Zargabaath, Drace The Judge Magisters felt that Ronan the Accuser could have been an ideal Judge, but after his defeat, they decide to infiltrate Xandar and pass judgement on the Nova Corps. Lea and the rest of the guardians fly down to help Rhomann Dey to neutralize Gabranth and his soldiers. Issue One Shot: Sphere hunting in Hell’s Kitchen Playable Character: Aqua Assistant Characters: Max, P.J., Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist Boss: Leblanc, Ormi and Logos Reports of strange robberies are heard within Hell’s kitchen, which piques the Defenders curiosity. Aqua and the others search around the streets, only to find Leblanc and her crew searching for “spheres.” Quotes Goofy: We need to stop that new Hulk! Sora: That's not a Hulk! That's... an Abomination! Hulk gets punched by the Abomination and lands next to Sora, Donald and Goofy Hulk: KEY-MAN... WANT TO... HELP HULK? Sora: Yeah. Hulk: THEN HULK HELP KEY-MAN! Sora: Right! ''- Sora, Goofy and Hulk in Issue (The Abomination)'' Pointing at Riku Victoria Hand: ' '''He can stay 'Pointing at Pete and Mickey' Victoria Hand: But these two look other worldly! I want them off the plane with Skye! Riku: Listen, Ms. Hand, I must protest! Victoria Hand: Know this, Riku, if you want to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D., then you must obey orders and protocals! Mickey: Just agree, Riku... We will take care of Skye. Riku: Yes... Director Hand ''- Victoria Hand, Riku and Mickey in Issue (The Magical Place) Riku: Michael... think about this... Mickey: The Clairvoyant doesn't have to control you! Pete: Don't make this harder than it already is, ya chump! Deathlok: Michael? He is dead. My name is Deathlok and the Clairvoyant wants me to deal with you... as a test. Deathlok prepares his robotic leg for battle ''- Riku, Mickey, Pete and Deathlok in Issue (T.R.A.C.K.S.)'' Riku: Why did you try to stop them injecting the serum into Skye? Mickey: Gosh, Phil, you looked really spooked in the guest house! Phil has flashback in the T.A.H.I.T.I. room and the alien Phil: I was worried that Skye would have gone through the same things I went through when I was revived... but she didn't. She pulled through. ''- Riku, Mickey and Phil in Issue (T.A.H.I.T.I.)'' Lady Sif: I know of a warrior, named Sora, who held a sword shaped like a key. Riku: Yeah, he is my friend. Lady Sif: Then you must have heard of Lea and his friends. We fought side-by-side in Asgard. Riku: Wait! Wha-? Lea, Daisy and her nephews are all safe?! - Riku and Lady Sif in Issue (Yes Men) Lorelei: Only me and Odin know of that weapon of yours. It is a keyblade, is it not? ...I desire it. All men, regardless of time, space or even from other worlds... bow before me. And you shall too, Riku, as my new leutienant. Riku: My lady, that is the thing... Points Keyblade at Lorelei Riku: I'm finished getting possessed by dark beings! ''- Lorelei and Riku in Issue (Yes Men)'' Kairi: Well, Peggy, you won't retrieve the Zodiac alone! Minnie Mouse: We have been through alot during the incident at the Hydra base! Scrooge McDuck: We are here for ya, lassie! We will help ya retrieve Zodiac with ya! Peggy Carter: Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge... how can I say no to my best war chaps! ''- Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge and Peggy in Issue (Agent Carter)'' Star-Lord: I'm very well known throughout the galaxy! Lea: Oh really? Who are you? Star-lord: The one and only Peter Quill... Star-lord! Lea: Nope. Never heard of you. Star-lord: Oh c'mon! Not again! ''- Lea and Star-Lord in the Guardians of the galaxy Issue'' Max: I can't believe he is blind, yet, he fights with such focus. Aqua: He uses his heart. It becomes his sight. P.J.: Plus, he has an awesome costume. ''- Max, Aqua and P.J. after being saved by Daredevil in the Defenders issue.'' Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games Category:Disney Games Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Defenders Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Carter Category:DLC